Star Wars Goes Smashers
by Pit Fan
Summary: What happens when some of the characters of Star Wars gets teleported to the Smash Mansion? Complete craziness! Rated T to be safe.
1. New Arrivals

I know, the title sucks, but I couldn't think of any other good titles. If you have a good title, please add that in your review. On to the story!

* * *

A big giant floating hand, Master Hand, and his brother, Crazy Hand, made sure everyone was in the cafeteria.

"Attention smashers," Master Hand called out. Everyone ignored him as the smashers comtinued to talk.

"They are worse than young ones," Crazy Hand said randomly.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Master Hand bellowed. The smashers stopped talking and looked at Master Hand.

"You need something?" a bird, Falco, asked.

"We are getting some new smashers today," Master Hand said, pleased that the smashers were listening to him.

"New smashers?"

"Where are they from?"

"Who are they?" Random questions were flying out.

"QUIET DOWN!" Master Hand bellowed again. Once the smashers were quieted down, Master Hand continued. "The new smashers are from Star Wars."

"All six movies?" a young adult male in armor, Roy, asked.

"Yes," Master Hand replied.

"And we've got some surprises," Crazy Hand said.

"Shut it," Master Hand said.

"Why?" Crazy Hand asked. Master Hand got into a fight with Crazy Hand. The smashers looked at the leaders and sweat dropped.

* * *

**Star Wars Episode 1:**

Qui-Gon was dueling Darth Maul. Obi-Wan looked at his master and tried to wait patient for the laser walls to go off. As Darth Maul and Qui-Gon dueled, there was a flash off light and the two were gone.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked. "Where'd they go?"

* * *

**Star Wars Eposide 2:**

Obi-Wan and Jengo Fett were having a battle in the rain. Boba Fett, in Slave 1, was trying desperatly to kill Obi-Wan and not kill his father. Then, a sudden flash was seen and Obi-Wan and Jengo Fett disappeared.

In another part in eposide two, during the execution, Anakin and Padme were about to be executed, when Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan was missing.

"Where's Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know," Padme replied. Then, another flash was seen and Padme and Count Dooku dissapeared.

"Padme?" Anakin asked as he stared at the spot Padme once was at.

**Star Wars Episode 3:**

A much older Anakin was running threw the halls of Grievous's ship. When, he reached the place were Palpatine was, he noticed Grievous standing there.

"General Grievous," Anakin said.

"Jedi scum," Grievous growled.

"Kill him Anakin," Palpatine pleaded.

"Be quiet," Grievous snapped. As soon as Grievous said that, the three of them dissapeared.

* * *

With Master Yoda and Mace Windu.

"First it was Qui-Gon," Mace said. "Then Obi-Wan, Padme, and Dooku. Who next?"

"Figure this out we must," Yoda said. Appearantly, his words came true as he and Mace went into a flash of bright light and both of them was gone.

**Star Wars Episode 4:**

Luke was with Han, Chewbacca, and the princess known as Leia.

"Come on princess," Han said.

"Stop calling me that," Leia ordered.

"Why?" Han asked. Leia then slapped Han across the face. Luke and Chewbacca then bursted out laughing and stopped short as a flash of bright light happened to Leia and Han.

"Leia?" Luke asked. "Han?" All Chewie could do was growl.

* * *

**Star Wars Episode 5:**

Luke and Chewie were expecting Cloud City, along with Lando, R2-D2, and C-3PO.

"Chewie?" Luke said. "Do you think we will see Han ever again?" Luke looked at Chewie, who nodded his head. A gulp of light infultrated Artoo, Threepio, and Lando. "Oh sure, it happens to them and not us."

**Star Wars Episode 6:**

Luke and Chewie was fighting with an older version of Boba Fett.

"FEEL MY WRATH!" Boba roared. The final flash of light engulped Luke, Chewie, and Boba Fett.

**Back at the Smash Mansion:**

Master and Crazy Hand were still having a fight about who was mightier.

"I'M SUPIOROR!" Crazy Hand screamed.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL CORRECTLY!" Master Hand bellowed. Then, a flash happened. This caught everyone's attention, except Master and Crazy Hand. The first ones to arrive was Qui-Gon and Darth Maul. Both of them had thier lightsabers out and stared at the people before them. Then they noticed Master and Crazy hand. Qui-Gon did a smart thing. He put his lightsaber ut and walked up to the nearest person... er, creature: Pichu.

"What are you?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm a Pichu," Pichu replied. Qui-Gon looked back to see Darth Maul staring at him. He then turned his attention back onto Pichu.

"Are they always like this?" Qui-Gon asked Pichu, pointing to the two hands.

"Yes," Pichu said nervously. Another flash happened. The next ones to arrive was Leia and Han.

"Han?" Leia asked. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Han said. Han then looked at Master and Crazy Hand, who were still fighting.

"Who are they?" Leia asked. Han went up to them.

"Um," Han said. "Excuse me." Master and Crazy hand stopped fighting and happened to notice Han, Leia, Darth Maul, and Qui-Gon.

"You must be the new smashers," Crazy Hand said.

"Smashers?" Han asked confused as the rest of the gang arrived.

"Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked his former padwan.

"Padme?" Anakin asked, seeing the younger version of Padme.

"Annie?" Padme asked, a bit confused seeing Anakin older.

"Dad?" Boba asked the former bounty hunter.

"Son?" Jengo asked his former son.

"Leia?" Luke asked.

"Luke?" Leia asked.

"Han?" Lando asked.

"Lando?" Han asked while Chewie growled.

"Count Dooku?" Palpatine asked.

"QUIET DOWN!" Master Hand screamed.

"Why should we?" Yoda asked.

"Because to live at the smash mansion," Master Hand said. "You have to follow all the rules."

"Smash mansion?" Obi-Wan asked. "Who are you?"

"My name is Master Hand," Master Hand replied. "And this is my brother, Crazy Hand."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Crazy Hand greeted.

"He is crazy," Palpatine said.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of our smashers," Master Hand said.


	2. Meeting Few Smashers

"One question though," Padme said.

"What?" Master Hand as he turned to look at her.

"How the heck are you talking?" Padme asked, loud and clear. Some of the smashers started to bang on the tables while laughing.

"ITS NOT FUNNY!" Master Hand screeched at the rest of the smashers.

"Oh," a green dinosaur lizard, Yoshi, said. "But it is!"

"WOULD YOU BE QUIET!" Crazy Hand screamed. "YOU BETTER BE QUIET SO MY BROTHER COULD INTRODUCE YOU!" Everyone, including Master Hand, went silent.

"Thanks Crazy," Master Hand thanked his brother.

"Thank yoooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuu!" Crazy Hand said.

"All right," MH (short for Master Hand) said. "The short dude in red that has the red cap that has the letter M on it, is Mario."

"Hello," Mario said, standing up for a quick minute before sitting back down.

"The guy next to him is Luigi," MH said.

"Hi," a guy in green said, standing up, then sitting back down.

"The guy next to Luigi," MH continued. "Is Lucario."

"Pleased to meet you," a dog-like-creature said.

"Next is R.O.B.," MH said.

"Hello," a robotic machine said, while R2 beeped.

"Next to R.O.B. is Toon Link," MH said.

"Hi!" Toon Link said as Chewie stared at him.

"Next is Wolf," MH said.

"Nice to meet you," Wolf said.

"Next person is Pit," MH said.

"Hi," an angel said.

"Next is Ike," MH said.

"Hi," a man with blue hair said.

"Next is Marth," MH continued.

"Pleasure to meet you," Marth said.

"Next is Roy," MH said.

"Hello!" Roy said cheerfully.

"Next is Yoshi," MH said.

"And the best smasher champ!" Yoshi added, bragging.

"ITS GO TIME YOU STUPID LITTLE LIZARD!" Roy screamed at the lizard, getting out of his chair.

"ITS ON!" Yoshi yelled, jumping over to Roy.

* * *

I know that this was a very short chapter, but I ran out of ideas. I am evil for putting that cliffhanger right there! I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	3. New Roommates

All the smashers could do is watch in amusment as Roy uppercut Yoshi, which sent him flying into the ceiling.

"Oh my," Threepio complained. Yoshi then tried to ground-pound Roy, but missed as Roy dodged it. Roy started for Yoshi, but got held by Pit. Yoshi was about to run over to hit Roy, but was help back by Lucas.

"LET ME GO PIT!" Roy screamed.

"Nope," Pit said as Roy turned around. Roy brought his sword to slash Pit, but was blocked by Link.

"You two need to calm down," Marth said. Master Hand looked amused that the smashers were helping him out. MH then cleared his voice.

"Alright," MH said. "Roy and Yoshi, go to you rooms please."

"Whatever," Yoshi said as he and Roy left.

"The rest of the smashers," MH said said, turning to the Star Wars crew. "I will tell you later on."

"What about telling them our names?" Leia asked.

"They already know their names because I told them," MH said.

"Oh," Leia said.

"Leia," MH said. "And Padme, you two will be with Princess Peach, Zelda, and Samus."

"Who?" Padme asked.

"PEACH!" MH called.

"Yes," a women in a pink dress said.

"Show Leia and Padme to you room," MH said.

"Oh goody," Peach said.

"LORD HELP ME!" a girl in a suit screemed, running out of the room.

"Who was that?" Luke asked.

"That was Samus," MH said. "She's a bounty hunter."

"Bounty hunter?" Han asked.

"Yes," MH said. Padme and Leia exchanged looks and walked out with Peach.

"Sidious," MH said. "Well Palpatine." Everyone, except the smashers, Count Dooku, Darth Maul, and General Grievous, looked at Palpatine.

"What?" Palpatine asked.

"You're the Sith Lord?" Anakin asked.

"Yes," Palpatine admitted.

"You will be in with Ganondork," MH coughed at the name.

"ITS GANONDORF!" Ganon yelled. MH started to cough loudly.

"Sorry," MH said. Palpatine carefully walked behind Ganon to the room.

"Maul and Qui-Gon," MH said. "You will be in the same room with Wario."

"Roommates at last," a fat guy in yellow said.

"Oh dear," Obi-Wan said.

"Why do we have to stay with each other?" Maul asked.

"Cause I said so," MH said. Maul glared at him and followed Qui-Gon and Wario.

"Luke," MH said. "And Han, you will be with Pit."

"_Yes," _Pit thought.

"Lead on Pit," Luke said as he and Han followed Pit.

"Artoo," MH said. "Threepio, and Grievous. You will be with R.O.B."

"Follow me," R.O.B. said as he led the three out.

"Yoda and Chewie," MH said. "You will be with Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, and Lucario."

"Oh joy," Mewtwo said as he floated out with Chewie and Yoda in toe.

"Mace and Dooku," MH said. "You will be with King Deedeedee."

"That's a mouthful," Mace said as he and Dooku followed the little fat penguin.

"Jengo, Boba, and Lando," MH said. "You will be with Mario and Luigi."

"Yes," Mario said. The two bounty hunters and Lando followed Mario and Luigi out.

"The rest of you are dimissised," MH said.

* * *

Listen, if I make fun of everyone except Pit, it is because I absolutly LOVE Pit. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	4. Pit Tales The Past: Part 1

Luke and Han got settled in with Pit.

"You an angel?" Han asked.

"Yes," Pit said.

"How come you became a smasher?" Luke asked.

"I was up in Heaven when I saw Mario get blasted of by Petty Pirahna," Pit said. "Then Wario came along and made Zelda into a statue."

"How?" Han asked.

"During the time before I became a smasher," Pit explained. "Master Hand was evil."

"Evil?" Han asked.

"Yes," Pit said. "Some evil force made him that way. He wanted to rule this world. When Mario was blasted off, I saw the stadium go into this black hole or something. I decided to go out and help everyone."

"Awsome," Luke said.

"One point," Pit said. "Mario and I got into a fight with Link and Yoshi at the time, not realizing they were heros because Link kind of destroyed the Peach trophy, while Mario saw it."

"Ouch," Han said.

"Mario and I were turned into trophies," Pit said. "King Deedeedee came along and grabbed us, but then Kirby came along and released us. I destroyed the car Deedeedee was in and he fled with the three trophies he had: Luigi, Ness, and Zelda."

"Whoa," Luke said. "That must have been exciting."

"It was exciting and scary at the same time," Pit said. "We followed in pursuit. At the time, Donkey Kong was turned into a statue. Diddy Kong joined up with Fox after beating Rayquaza. Pikachu joined up with Samus. Lucas joined up with Red and his Squirtle, then Red got Charizard and Ivysaur."

"So," Han said. "After that you guys joined up as one?"

"That comes later in the story," Pit said. "Most of the evil joined up, but Deedeedee stayed seperate." (Sorry if I got things screwed up a bit, it is I haven't played Brawl for that long and I got up to a certain point. I can't play on the weekdays cause I have school, I can play on the weekends though.)

"Oh," Luke said. "Did Marth or anyone else joined up with each other?"

"Marth did join up with Ike and Mega Knight," Pit said. "Some of the smashers weren't there at the time or just stayed seperate from the war."

Sorry if this chapter was short. I ran out of ideas because like I said, haven't played the game for that long. I'll update soon,

Eevee!


	5. Pit Tales The Past: Part 2

"How come Master Hand wanted to rule the world?" Luke asked.

"Actually," Pit said. "It was actually a guy named Tabuu, or something like that, that wanted every world for himself."

"How long ago was this?" Han asked.

"A couple of years ago," Pit replied. Ten maybe. Although, five years ago, Tabuu came back to get revenge on us. Roy joined up with him because he wasn't in Brawl like he was in Melee, so he wanted revenge on the ones who kicked him out."

"And who was that?" Luke asked.

"Nintendo," Pit replied. "I was the only hope for everyone, so I went to a place called Earth, and that is where I met her."

"Who?" Han asked, getting interested in the story.

"Black Eevee," Pit said. "Although, she likes to be called Blacky for short."

"Black Eevee is a name?" Luke and Han asked in shocked.

"Yep," Pit said. "I told her that my planet needed help and she didn't believe me at first, just because she blocked off her love emotion."

"Who did?" a voice at the door asked. The three boys turned their heads to see Ganondorf and Palpatine standing there.

"Ganon," Pit said. "Do you like to listen in onto conversations?"

"Yes I do," Ganon said.

"And what are you telling these two?" Palpatine asked.

"About the part where Ganon gets defeated by Tabuu," Pit replied.

"Don't you dare," Ganon said with a horrified look on his face.

"Do I have to remind you that I got defeated by him too?" Pit asked.

"Yeah," Ganon said. "But then we joined forces and defeated him, no idea that he would come back five years later to get rid of us."

"Then Black helped us out by getting rid of him," another voice said. Ganon turned around to see Samus standing there.

"What do you want Samus?" Ganon asked.

"What?" Samus asked, growling. "I can't listen to conversations no more?"

"Yeah," Ganon said, as he backed away slowly.

"I ain't got no respect from Pit anymore," Samus said as she looked at Pit.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"I used to be unbeatable," Samus replied. "Until Black came around and defeated my within one battle. I thought it was beginners luck, but she kept on beating me."

"It's Blacky, not Black," Pit said, jumping up from his bed.

"I swear," Samus said. "You act a lot like your wife."

"You and Blacky got married?" Han asked.

"Yes, but she is on a very long mission for Arceus right now," Pit said. "And she is trying to get rid of the rest of the Shadows, but that is none of your concern.

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" a voice called out.

"What the-!?" Samus asked as she turned around.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCC AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE!" the voice yelled again.

"Mac and cheese?" Luke asked.

"Bye," Samus said as she ran at top speed. Pit, by that time, was rolling on his bed. Ganon was pounding on the floor, since he was on the floor laughing his butt off.

"Oh make it stop," Ganon pleaded.

"I haven't had a good laugh ever since I was with Blacky." Just then, MH appeared in the doorway.

"Hey guys," he said. "Time for lunch." With that said, MH dissappeared.

"Let's go," Pit said, calming down from his laughter. Pit got up and walked out the door.

"What about him?" Han asked. pointing to Ganon who was still rolling on the floor with laughter.

"We leave him," Pit said.

* * *

I know I haven't updated this story since forever, but I was busy with other stories and I have been grounded the last two weeks. Now, I am back on and feeling better than ever. I was recently on Wii the past couple of hours and was having fun watching enemies go flying off the stage. I'll update soon!


	6. Black Eevee

Samus ran down the hall, hoping to lose Crazy Hand. She ran into Mario and Luigi's room.

"Help me," Samus said as she ran behind Mario. "Crazy is after me."

"What does Crazy want now?" Luigi asked.

"Mac and cheese," Samus said, half scared out of here mind.

"And this is?" Lando asked.

"Samus," Mario said. "Is Captian Falcon still after you?"

"Don't say that loser's name in front of me," Samus said.

"Captain Falcon?" Jango asked.

"I say," a guy with a heltmet on stuck his head in. "Did some one say my name?"

"Get lost you loser," Samus said as she took off her helmet. Captain Falcon let loose a cat call as Samus threw her helmet at him. Lando, Jango, and Boba looked at Samus in shock.

"Would you guys like to eat?" Mario asked.

"Sure," Boba said, a little creeped out by Samus.

"Don't worry," Samus said. "I will only hurt those who are after me."

"Thank goodness for that," Jango asked.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Pit just introduced Luke, Han, and Palpatine to his friends.

"Where's Roy?" Luke asked.

"Don't know," Pit said. "He is normally here by this time."

"Pit?" a female voice called out. Everyone turned their heads to see Black Eevee coming in.

"Blacky!" Pit called in delight as Blacky walked up to him.

"Hey Blacky," Link said. "How did that mission go?"

"Long and boring," Blacky said. "Stupid Arceus meesing with my life."

"How's Pulse?" Marth asked.

"He's grown," Blacky said. "Who are they?" Blacky then pointed to Luke, Han, and Palpatine.

"Newcomers," Ike replied.

"I'll see how good they are tomorrow," Blacky said. "I really need to rest."

"I hear you beat Samus," Luke said.

"I got quite a name from everybody," Blacky said. "I'll just eat and take a nap." With that, Blacky grabbed whatever food she could.


	7. Blacky and Samus' rematch battle

"I demand a remach," Samus said, walking up behind Blacky.

"Not now Sam," Blacky said. "I've been dying for a bed."

"Too scared?" Samus said.

"Arceus had me do a very long mission," Blacky said as she stood up and turned around to look at Samus.

"Blacky," Pit warned.

"I didn't get very much rest you Glaux-forsaken person," Blacky said. "I will battle once I've taken a nap." With that said, Blacky started to walk away.

"BLACKY IS TOO AFRAID TO BATTLE!" Samus shouted. A deadly hush fell on all the tables.

"Samus," Ike now warned.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Blacky snarled, turning around."IS THAT A CHALLENGE BECAUSE ITS ON!" Samus ran in front of Blacky to go to the stadium. Since everyone, except for the Star Wars crew, knew the rivaliry and friendship between Blacky and Samus.

"Are they always like this?" Han asked.

"Unfortanitly," Marth said as the got to the bleachers to watch Blacky and Samus in the Spear Pillar.

"Come on Blacky," Pit said, as the battle begun.

Blacky started off the battle by switching into Kaol, the first Torkoal.

"Not the best of choice," Marth said.

"Indeed," Pit said. "Blacky can't think straight when she's dead-beat tired."

"And you know her better than anyone," Ike said. Jango watched Samus as she tried to make a dent in Blacky.

"Dang," Samus mumbled. Blacky then used a powerful Hyper Beam at the right time and made Samus fly off the stage.

"I win," Blacky said as she was teleported from the stage and quickly ran up to her room and fell asleep.

"She still managed to win," Pit said as he, Han, and Luke walked back to their room.


End file.
